Serenade
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Chad wants to show Sonny how he feels. And because of the title i'm guessing you think he sings to her? Hah, you're wrong. Who does? Read to find out. Channy. One-shot.


**Here's another one of my random Channy one-shots. :D**

**It's pretty short.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper ran towards the set of his rival show, So Random!, when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the other person shouted.

"Tawni! You're just the person i've been looking for!" Chad said.

"I am?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah. I need your help."

"Oh? Well in order to help you i'd need to care, which I don't. And then i'd have to help, obviously...which I don't do either of those. Goodday." Tawni began walking away, when Chad said something that got her attention.

"It's about me liking Sonny."

Tawni immediently ran back to him, a smile on her face.

"You finally realize you like her? This is great!" she said. **(AN: Yeah, in my stories I usually make Tawni a Channy-fan. Why not?)**

"Anyway...will you help me or not?" Chad asked. Tawni pondered the question, then nodded.

"What do you need my help with now?"

"I want to show Sonny that I like her without just saying it. You know, do something special."

"And?"

"I need to know what she likes."

Tawni thought again.

"Oh! I got it! She likes when people sing to her. She told me she always wanted someone to sing her..ah, what was it again?...Oh yeah! "Hero" by Sterling Knight."

"Okay, perfect. I'll get Sterling Knight to sing to her." Chad walked away.

"Wait, Chad! That's not what I...oh whatever." Realizing Chad was already gone, Tawni left too.

"Hey Sonny, I have a surprise for you." Chad walked into Sonny's dressing room. Sonny put her book on the table at stood up.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Sonny asked cautiously. When it comes to Chad, you never know.

"Come with me and i'll show you." Chad held his hand out to her. Sonny looked at it. She picked up a larger book and held it next to her as she grabbed his hand.

"Okay, ready." she said.

"What's with the book?"

"In case I need a shield."

Chad laughed.

"Sonny, you won't need a shield. I'm not trying to prank you."

Sonny stared at him for a bit, then put the book down.

"Fine, I'll trust you. But I swear Cooper, if anything happens-"

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. Now close your eyes."

"Why should I close my eyes?" Sonny asked, cautiously again. She let go of his hand and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sonny, I thought you trusted me?"

"Fine!" Sonny said. "But what if I fall?"

"Hear, i'll lead you." Chad stood behind Sonny and put his hands over her eyes. "Let's go."

"Lead the way, CDC." Sonny said jokingly. She put her arm in the air and pointed at the door. Chad laughed.

"Can do."

"Okay Chad, where are we already?" Sonny said, frustrated. Chad had already taken her out of her set, and out of the studio.

"We're here Sonny, chill." Chad laughed. "One..two..three!" Chad took his hands off her eyes and stepped to the side.

"You brought me to the park?" Sonny crossed her arms. "All of that for the park?"

"Hey, it's not just the park. Come on." Chad walked through the park a bit, then got to an area covered by flowers.

"They're beautiful, Chad." Sonny said.

"Here, sit down. This is where the surprise comes." Chad motioned Sonny to sit down on the bench in the middle of the flowers, which she did.

"Ready?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded.

"Yes Chad, i'm ready. Now where is this fabulous surprise?"

Chad snapped and pointed to the tree next to the bench. A guitar started playing.

"Is that the song I think it is?" Sonny asked. Chad smiled.

Sterling Knight stepped out behind the tree.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know who you are?" Sonny squealed.  
Sterling laughed.

"I think so." he said. Sonny giggled. "Now i'm here to play a song for you, Sonny."

Sonny looked at Sterling, then to Chad.

"He knows my name!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Of course he does."

Sonny beamed as Sterling began to play and sing. She also giggled.

Chad walked behind them a bit. He felt jealous by the way Sonny was acting. Clearly this wasn't a good idea.

As Sterling finished playing, Sonny clapped and cheered.

Chad heard Sonny saying something, but couldn't tell what. Sterling then said something too.

Chad walked back up to them.

"Well there you go Chad." Sterling said. Sonny just continued to smile.

"Thanks, man." Chad said.

"No problem. Now i've gotta go meet Demi for lunch. Later Chad, later Sonny." Sterling walked away from the two.

Chad sat on the bench next to Sonny and sighed.

"Chad, that was the sweetest thing you've ever done for me! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Sonny squeezed the life out of Chad in a hug.

"It's no problem Sonny...now don't you have a date with Sterling to get to or something?" Chad asked, not even hugging her back. Sonny looked at him confused.

"Date? Why would you think I have a date with him?"

"You were being all giggly and smiling and stuff..I just figured.."

Sonny laughed.

"Chad, I don't have a date with him. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Demi Lovato. Besides, I kind of like this guy named Chad Dylan Cooper right now." Sonny said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**There you go. It was Channy, and then the end had that little hint of Stemi xD.**

**Reviewwww! Re-re-review!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
